duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~
ジョー! マスター・ドルスザク!! ～ の ～ |Translation = The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ |Gallery = DMRP-04魔 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp04m |Release = January 27, 2018 |Next = DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! |Previous = DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ |Block = Duel Masters }} The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ is the 4th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. It has a "Light" counterpart, DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~. Details Set Breakdown *This set features 70 cards, including: **1 Master DS Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **1 Master Card (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **7 Super Rares **7 Very Rares **14 Rares **18 Uncommons **22 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Gate of Moonless Night Races This set introduces the following races; *'Jokers' **Jokers Dragon *'Darkness' **Master Dolszak **Magic Tool Reprinted Cards *9/61 Dragon's Sign *24/61 Torkoi, Sound Stone *43/61 Limestay, Strange Stone *11/61 Divine Riptide *27/61 Majugai, Shell Beast *44/61 Trois Charger *45/61 Hotatte, Shell Beast *47/61 Hiraga, Shell Beast *30/61 Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 *52/61 Lymph, Dead Hand Doctor *53/61 Mind Reset *34/61 Rush Churis *57/61 Hop Churis *37/61 Rorocagetti *58/61 Hasaisaku *40/61 Hazure Ponnosuke Contents Master Dolszak Card ' *MD1/MD1 卍 De Szark 卍 ' *M1/M1 Jhot Gun Joragon joe *S1/S7 Atari Ponnosuke *S2/S7 Sky Dragon's Final Judgment *S3/S7 Tigavock, Sea General *S4/S7 Jabbaranga, Misfortune Demon 07 *S5/S7 Heinrich Darmark *S6/S7 G.W.D, Rumble Machine *S7/S7 Superior Silkid *1/61 Jojojo Maximum *2/61 Kongouno Sabato *3/61 Spelluebeat, Dragon Armored Ship *4/61 Zentoyou, Acupunturist *5/61 Vogaiga, Darma *6/61 Runezance *7/61 Tamatango Panzer *8/61 Mitarashio, Strange Stone *9/61 Dragon's Sign *10/61 Girigazami, Groaning Iron Arm *11/61 Divine Riptide *12/61 Spiner, Shock Doctor *13/61 Bachichi, Misfortune Demon 73 *14/61 Dupoiz, Darma *15/61 Dagran Bazar *16/61 Dorgan Churis *17/61 Eyeball Chans *18/61 Gungun ☆ Magnetman *19/61 Dead Heat Megamax *20/61 Pakuchita *21/61 Soilpimp Cabbage *22/61 Dream of Joe Star *23/61 The Wanton Mein Charger *24/61 Torkoi, Sound Stone *25/61 Night's Shine, Blue Defense Silver *26/61 Three Sword's Judgment *27/61 Majugai, Shell Beast *28/61 Night's Kujihouse, Southern Villa *29/61 Wizard Charger *30/61 Staff, Misfortune Demon 82 *31/61 Night's Ramp, Medical Device *32/61 Michael Gandol *33/61 Duscissor, Darma *34/61 Rush Churis *35/61 Night's Judge Churis *36/61 Doctor Dr. *37/61 Rorocagetti *38/61 Librocco Tank *39/61 Night's Cottsuna *40/61 Hazure Ponnosuke *41/61 Rubik, Strange Stone *42/61 Hayateno Sabato *43/61 Limestay, Strange Stone *44/61 Trois Charger *45/61 Hotatte, Shell Beast *46/61 Arcous, the Stored One *47/61 Hiraga, Shell Beast *48/61 Stored Magic Spiral *49/61 Grigyan, Darma *50/61 Gripage, Darma *51/61 Duglass, Darma *52/61 Lymph, Dead Hand Doctor *53/61 Mind Reset *54/61 Hanabishi Hanako *55/61 Papilot *56/61 Bulldog, New Year Starter *57/61 Hop Churis *58/61 Hasaisaku *59/61 Shimuzusu *60/61 Dedekabra *61/61 Bonto Plantbo Cycles Super Shield Trigger creatures (A cycle of creatures that have a 15px Super Shield Trigger ability.) * — Mitarashio, Strange Stone * — Girigazami, Groaning Iron Arm * — Spiner, Shock Doctor * — Eyeball Chans * — Pakuchita dmrp4魔-8.jpg|Mitarashio, Strange Stone dmrp4魔-10.jpg|Girigazami, Groaning Iron Arm dmrp4魔-12.jpg|Spiner, Shock Doctor dmrp4魔-17.jpg|Eyeball Chans dmrp4魔-20.jpg|Pakuchita Night's Kizuna (A cycle of creatures that have Night's in their name as well as a Kizuna ability.) * — Night's Shine, Blue Defense Silver * — Night's Kujihouse, Southern Villa * — Night's Ramp, Medical Device * — Night's Judge Churis * — Night's Cottsuna dmrp4魔-25.jpg|Night's Shine, Blue Defense Silver dmrp4魔-28.jpg|Night's Kujihouse, Southern Villa dmrp4魔-31.jpg|Night's Ramp, Medical Device dmrp4魔-35.jpg|Night's Judge Churis dmrp4魔-39.jpg|Night's Cottsuna Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs